(1) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to percutaneously-delivered stents and, more particularly, to associated stent delivery systems for transcatheter delivery and implantation.
(2) Description of Related Art
This invention is related to the field of stents. During transcatheter implantation of stents (e.g., valve housings or other stent-related deliveries) optimal positioning and placement of the stent is crucial for treatment success and optimal outcome. Once the stent has been optimally positioned it is equally important that it remains optimally positioned as the stent is being detached from the delivery system without undue stress or motion during detachment. Typical stent delivery systems suffer in that they may inadvertently alter the position of the stent during detachment.
Thus, a continuing need exists for a stent delivery system for transcatheter delivery and implantation that minimizes stress and motion of the stent during detachment.